Horizon
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Nikki is divorced and left with two children, story about how she copes when she has no money and how a helping hand comes along to hep her and her daughters.
1. Prequel

It was a dark and cold morning on the outskirts of Greenock in Scotland. A flat which occupied three people was up and getting ready for the day ahead. One a teacher at the local school, one attending the local school and the other an innocent 1 year old girl.

"Mom the water's cold again" Her daughter shouted from the bathroom

"Well your gonna have to wait for a shower until Friday im sorry" Nikki sighed she hated this

Her daughter walked out "this is getting beyond a joke mom!"

"look I do my best for you two with what I have, its not my fault your dads buggered off is it! its payday Friday okay, flat rent and everything will go out okay"

"Leaving us with a hundred pound for our phones and food"

"I know but we struggle by…I can't do much more baby, im sorry" Nikki said putting her baby daughters hair up.


	2. Chapter 1

"Can I borrow your deodorant ive run out?"

"yeah go through to my room and help yourself whilst I get Holly sorted"

The teenage girl nodded and went into her small room. Nikki went into the kitchen carrying Holly. she opened the fridge and looked at the milk cereals it was this morning. She opened the milk and the sour smell that made you feel sick was present.

"cereals with no milk then" nikki sighed get a bowl and pouring cornflakes into three bowls. She sat Holly down in the high chair and sat by her feeding holly cereals and picking at them herself as her daughter came into the room. "Gem, before you say anything, theres no bread and no milk its dry cereals im sorry"

Gemma just nodded eating the dry cereal "Mom I'm supposed to be cooking today with Mrs Budgin"

"I haven't got any ingrediants…ill speak to her when I get to school"

"Thanks…I wished we lived in some place better than this" Gemma sighed

"I know darling and we will…eventually"

Gemma nodded

Nikki had dropped Holly off at the nursery which luckily was free and drove to the school with Gemma, they were always one of the first ones there and if anyone asked Nikki just gave her a lift.

"I'll see you later"

"Yeah have a good one mom"

Nikki got out locking the car up "I'll go and see Mrs Budgin" Nikki smiled walking off as she went to the kitchens "Maggie can I have a word"

"sure"

"Gemma Worthington…no ingrediants again today"

"Nikki this is the fourth time in a row"

"I know, shes having a pretty hard time at home"

"Alright I'll give her the ingredients, but you need to speak to the parents"

"I will" Nikki smiled going upto the office.

"Morning" Lorraine smiled

"Morning" Nikki said putting a smile on "we all okay?"

"yeah are you"

"yeah im great" she smiled again fakely

Nikki sat down at the table and joined in.

"right next drinks night is at nikkis…." Lorraine smiled

"huh? What?"

"next week the monthly drinks night, its at yours?"

"can we not defer it?"

"we have for months nikki…its your turn" Lorraine smiled

Nikki just nodded "yeah…yeah okay"

"you alright with that?"

"I don't really have a choice do i?" nikki sighed getting up and going out the office.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the brill comments :)**

Nikki was lying on her bed at home staring into space, she let a couple of tears escape her eyes but was interrupted by Gemma calling for her.

"you alright?"

"yeah, Hols won't stay still whilst I change the nappy"

Nikki sniffed going over and doing it for her

"have you been crying?"

"What? No" Nikki said

"you have whats up?"

"nothing its alright, go put your pizza in the over darling" nikki said to her as she cuddled her baby daughter

"mom did you manage to get some milk?"

"yeah 2 pints in the fridge"

"Want me to make up a formula for hols?"

"Please that would be great she can go to bed then"

Gemma was only a thirteen year old girl, but she helped her mum out so much even with the attitude.

"have you got clean uniform for tomorrow?"

"Yeah hung up ready"

"good girl…I'll get the pile washed later, its gonna take a while"

"I know mum…but we can do it together"

Nikki smiled "what would I do without you eh?" she asked putting a loose hair of gemmas hair behind her ear and taking the bottle feeding holly

Later on that evening, all the washing had been washed by hand and was now hung up drying on various pieces of string haging in the living room.

"ive got some work so im gonna say night" gemma smiled

"night baby"

"see you tomorrow" she smiled

"night darling" nikki said not answering the question. She kissed her daughters cheek as she went, and walked into Holly's room where she kissed holly on the cheek goodnight too. Nikki went into the kitchen drawing a sharp knife from the kitchen and going to her bedroom where she put pyjamas on.

She sat deep in thought looking at the knife, thinking of the damage she could do, ending it all right now, leaving Gemma to cope on her own with Holly…she wouldn't do that to her daughters would she?


	4. Chapter 3

After a short stumpy sleep of waking up every hour…Nikki gave up and woke fully it had just gone 6:30am. She picked up the knife again looking at it. She looked at the state of her room and remembered the state of the flat from the evening before.

Cupboard doors hung off, damp patches all over walls, doors squeaking, the smell…the damp damp smell, the remaining smell from last nights pizza was in the air. She let tears slide down her cheeks as she sliced the knife through her right wrist through an artery, she bled out as the room around her started to become darker eventhough the sun was rising and shining through the windows.

It was 9am when Gemma had woken up, after screaming an obscenity she rushed and got changed for school running to holly getting her sorted.

"MOM! MOM CAN YOU HELP WEVE OVERSLEPT" Gemma screamed

But there was no response, she calmed holly down after changing her and balanced her on her hip walking to nikkis room.

"mom! Weve oversl…OH MY GOD! MOM" She said putting holly on a chair "don't move" she said running over checking her pulse "Mom" She said crying and shaking her "don't do this!" she cried

Gemma grabbed her phone and rang 999, asking for an ambulance. She got a t-shirt and got pressure on the wound. "why mum why?" Gemma cried in histerics.

The ambulance came into the flat, gemma directed them through.

"give me some details?"

"Nicola Boston, 32, erm…no known medication…im her daughter and this is her other daughter"

"attempted suicide, did you know about this?" The ambulance crew asked passing a note.

Gemma read it:

_Gem…Im sorry darling…I couldn't do it anymore, take care of my baby girl…take care of yourselves, your both my baby girls…I love you. Mum xx_

Gemma had tears in her eyes "she will survive"

"the doctors will tell you more when you get to the hospital"

Gemma picked up Holly and went in the ambulance. At the hospital, Gemma was lead to a relatives room She sat down with Holly on her lap.

A doctor came in "Hi, I have some good news your Nikki's relatives?"

Gemma nodded "Me and Holly are…Were her daughters" she said picking up Holly

"Okay do you want to come through" the doctor smiled leading them through

"is she okay?" Gemma asked

"Shes stable…shes having a lot of blood transferred into her and shes on oxygen and heart monitors but shes doing alright"

Gemma walked in and saw her "can she hear me?"

"she might be able too"

"You daft sod…why did you do that mum, I love you to bits and all but why?"


	5. Chapter 4

It was a week later, everyone had been going frantic at school nikki hadn't contact them neither had the hospital, Gemma had stayed in care with holly spending all the days at the hospital with a social worker. Nikki had woken up two days ago, and she was sitting up eating and drinking.

Gemma was there yet again with Holly.

"How you feeling?"

"better…im so sorry"

"its alright…it was a cry for help"

"I know I feel so bad for struggling and for not making it up to you"

"mom its fine, can we go home"

"yeah…come on" nikki smiled

They got home again and nikki cleaned up everything.

"gem can you get those three bottles of wine I got for Christmas and dust them down please"

"mom you should be relaxing"

"I cant when I have senior management coming round"

"mom, the hall, kitchen, bathroom and lounge are fine its everywhere else, mainly the bedrooms"

"it just looks horrible"

"I know…but we will put some throws on the sofas and give the place a clean, Hollys asleep and I'll stay out the way if I can"

"can you deal with holly if you need help disturb me if not keep quiet no one knows"

"I know mum"

The door bell rang

"right ill speak to you later go on" nikki said as gemma went into her room

Nikki went and answered the door "hi" she said

"hi nikki…tonight is still on yeah?" Lorraine asked

"yeah…I'll explain when everyones here" nikki said showing Lorraine to the living room

Eventually everyone had arrived

"help yourself to wine" Nikki smiled

"where have you been all week" Michael asked

"I meant to phone you…but I only woke on Friday"

"you've been asleep?" tom asked

"no…ive been unconscious" nikki admitted

"you've been in hospital?" Lorraine asked

"yeah…I commited suicide…well I was unsuccessful" nikki said not looking at micheal, tom and Lorraine pulling her sleeves down

"what?" tom asked

"I slit my wrists broke into an artery" nikki said

Holly had started crying

"wheres the baby noise?" Michael asked

"Oh the neighbours" nikki covered up quickly

Gemma had gone into the kitchen getting hollys milk

"im sorry its not all fun or anything I only came out an hour ago"

"Nikki its fine"

The cries got louder. Gemma burst into the room in a state. "Mom" she said in tears can you just deal with her "she wont have the milk off me"

Nikki stood up "its alright gem, don't worry ill come and sort it" she said avoiding the other three staff members

She picked up holly and brought her back with gemma into the front room.

"I'll keep her in here with me you go do you work hun" nikki smiled kissing her cheek as she sat down with holly with a blanket around her bottle feeding her rocking her slowly.

"you have kids?" Lorraine asked

"gemma's your daughter" tom asked

"I have three kids…my husband…ex-husband has legged it with my 6 year old son, and holly was born 11 months ago, his never coming back" nikki whispered as holly coughed nikki put the bottle down on the table and rocked holly "sorry this is not really exciting im sorry" nikki said

"nikki are you seeing a councillor?"

Nikki nodded "and im on anti-depressants, anything else you don't know about my private life?"

"sorry"

"this is why I don't host these drink things…I don't have time"

Holly had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I'll be back in a minute" nikki said putting holly to bed and going to Gemmas room "come and join us hun you can have a bit of wine" she smiled

Gemma smiled and came to sit in.

"this is Gemma Worthington, I was Nikki Worthington, I got divorced and im in stages to change there names too"

All three of them nodded

"shes a fantastic mum, I found her the morning after" Gemma said as nikki held her hand


	6. Chapter 5

The next day nikki had been back at work and she was now sat in her joint office. It had got to the end of the day and she was still sat there.

"you not got a home to go to?" Tom laughed

"erm yeah will do soon"

The real truth was the landlord had come and kicked them out that morning and there whole life was in nikkis landrover boot. She had been paid but a hotel would be too much and getting a flat this late notice was impossible.

"Well ill see you tomorrow"

"bye tom" she smiled

Half an hour later Gemma came in with holly from the nursery.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"I have no where Gem…here it is we will put the sofas together we can have warm showers, we have wifi and ive got pot noodles and soups we have a kettle we can live here"

"okay and washing clothes?"

"well I don't plan to stay here too long but can always pop out at lunch and get things cleaned at a laundrette"

"Alright has everyone gone now?"

"yeah they've left me to lock up"

"nice one" Gemma smiled "im going for a shower"

"I'll get you some noodles sorted and ill get a bed made ive got a double duvet etc"

"alright that will work"

"Gem I'm sorry about all this I feel like I'm failing"

"Don't apologise mum at least were not on the streets"

"Oh come on we are technically"

"Look it's okay for the moment"

Nikki nodded as she moved the sofas together so they formed like a double bed. Nikki had got holly down to sleep and was making the noodles for Gemma.

Gemma was soon back and changed into her night clothes.

"Gem here's your noodles"

"Cheers mum" she smiled taking the pot of noodles and going and sitting down. "What about you?"

"I'm not really hungry if I'm honest" nikki said

Gemma nodded. Soon they were both tucked up in bed the street lamps glowing through the window.

Nikki was obviously crying as she sniffed. Nikki was one end holly in the middle and Gemma the other end.

"Mom don't cry...at least were warm and comfy"

Nikki nodded stroking her daughters face "we will be alright okay"

Gemma nodded as both of them slowly drifted to sleep. The next morning nikki had set the alarm for 6am so they could move everything back to how it was.

"It's dry toast for breakfast" nikki said putting bread in the toaster as she fed holly in her arms

"Okay" Gemma said she was used to this by now


	7. Chapter 6

A week had past nikki and Gemma had managed to stay at the school all week without anyone noticing, however Gemma and a few other teachers had noticed nikki. Over the past month or so She was getting thinner and she was weaker than normal, more tired than normal.

They were fast asleep, nikki's phone had run flat over night so there was no alarm, Gemma and Nikki continued to sleep and surprisingly holly was too.

Tom walked in as he does any morning of school and saw them all sleeping. He closed the door again and went to get Lorraine. He walked into the office.

"Michael...Lorraine I think you'd better see this...it's Nikki" Tom said as he led them to the office. Both peered into the window.

"Tom can you go to the kitchens ask maggie Lorraine wants two bacon sandwiches and a jar of baby food, I thought something was wrong, look Tom keep the kids away from this corridor if poss you can use my office. I'll speak to them"

Both Michael and Tom nodded. Tom went off to find maggie.

Lorraine walked in and put her bag down she walked over to nikki and shook her shoulders. Nikki moaned as she woke. "Lorraine?" She asked

Lorraine smiled sympathetically. "Can you and Gemma get up please" she asked quietly

"What time is it?" Nikki asked

"Five past Nine"

"Sugar...Gem...Gem" she said shaking her

"Whaaaat" she said waking

"Go get ready for school"

"Don't think so" Lorraine said "I want you both in normal clothes"

"Lorraine why?"

"Just get changed and I'll see you in my office" Lorraine said walking

"She's gonna sack me"

"Mom don't be stupid"

"Why else would she say normal clothes?"

"Because are uniforms are dirty...come on mom it will be okay"

Nikki nodded as she got up she woke holly up and Tom knocked on the door. Nikki went and answered it still in her pyjamas.

"Delivery from Lorraine to nikki" Tom said handing over a couple of bags and a jar

"Thankyou..." Nikki said awkwardly taking them

"Do you want me to sit in on the meeting this morning?"

Nikki nodded "there just gonna grill me...I need a friendly face"

"We'll ill be there and we will get it sorted" Tom smiled as he walked off

Nikki and Gemma got changed and Nikki got Holly changed too.

"Gem bacon sandwich from Lorraine"

"Really!" Gemma said quickly taking the sandwich and eating it "oh my god! It's lush"

Nikki smiled "I don't want mine you can have mine too"

"Mum it's yours and you need to eat, I've not seen you eat anything all week"

"Gemma I'm fine" she said feeding holly

Truth was she wasn't fine she'd been running to the bathroom a lot and was sick a lot...she hasn't taken her tablets in a while now and it was interfering, she wasnt eating and her stomach was always empty regardless.

Nikki went down with her two daughters Gemma had a firm grasp of the other bacon sandwich to try and make her see sense.

Nikki walked in after knocking with her two daughters.

"Before we begin will you tell her" Gemma said

"Gemma stop!" Nikki said

"Tell her what?" Lorraine asked

"That she needs to eat, she hasn't eaten all week and she's refusing to eat the bacon sandwich which is delicious"

Nikki looked away

"Eat it nikki" Michael said

"Yeah his right, you need to eat it"

Nikki took a bite and swallowed it. "Happy now?!" Nikki snapped as a hand flew to her face running out the office and to the toilets.

"Mum!"

Lorraine was in hot pursuit and saw nikki leant over as she walked in.

"Have you being taking your tablets?"

Nikki shook her head as she leant against the side wiping her face.

"Nikki your depressed enough this isn't helping"

"Lorraine I'm fine! It's not like anyone here is helping really!"

"It's not like anyone here knew!" Lorraine snapped back

Nikki looked at Lorraine "I'm sorry"

"You are vulnerable, you have two vunerable children in there and they need you...so when you go back in you take two of your tablets understood"

Nikki nodded walking back with Lorraine taking the two tablets as she sat down.


	8. Chapter 7

"Right what's going on"

"The morning after the drinks party thing, I got kicked out my flat...I didn't pay my rent, I couldn't, we already had barely anything to eat and cold water, the heating was a bare minimum"

"But you get paid monthly"

"Lorraine I get paid just under 1500 okay, 500 pound straight on rent as it's 3 bedroomed, electric is 120 a month, water is 80 quid a week so that's 320 quid. I've got 560 left okay, 130 on gas, 120 tv licence, council tax 110, leaving me with exactly 200 pounds to keep our phone contracts on as there important, feed and clothe my two girls, had to buy things necessary things for the flat, council tax didnt get paid for 8 months, hense why I was kicked out."

The three teachers listened

"I did my best with what I had for these girls, I brought them here to stay here becaus ei knew it was safe and warm...and I'm sorry if I broke the rules...but my girls are the most important thing to me" Nikki said in tears

Lorraine went over and pulled her in for a hug

"Gemma do you want to take holly to the crèche and go to your classes, have a note from me about your uniform and that's not a problem" Tom said

Gemma nodded "if you need me come and get me"

"We are going to sort this out okay" tom said as she left with holly

"The social are after me, they want to take them away from me, I can't let them do that"

"Eh! They won't happen okay" Lorraine said "me, Michael and Tom won't let that happen, your an amazing mum, you've got guts nik, I wouldn't of stayed in a school for a week where I work, but you did it for your girls and now you've got to get better"

"Where am I gonna stay though"

"You can stay with me, my place is pretty lonely after josh left and I have plenty of room"

"Tom I can't"

"Nikki that's the problem your too proud...you know your struggling take the offer, get the social off your back" Michael said

Nikki nodded

Maggie came into the office without knocking. "That bloody Gemma Worthington, yet again shows upto a cookery lesson not only in her own clothes but with no ingredients I'm sick of forking out for her!"

Michael looked at her "maggie that's enough!"

"It's 7 weeks now Michael! It's getting ridiculous!"

"And I suggest you quit before your ahead" Tom said quickly

"I bet her mums like carol Barry stuck up, job seekers on the doll expects everything for there kid" maggie said and Nikki came over and smacked her round the face.

"You cow...there's reasons"

"Why because your best mates with her mother don't stick up for her you know I'm right"

"I'm her mother maggie! Gemma is my daughter!" Nikki screamed smacking her again

"Nikki!" Tom said pulling her away "leave it"

Maggie took a step back and swallowed hard

"Look maggie were sorting it okay, you go back to class an give her the ingredients okay"

Maggie nodded and walked out

Nikki sat back down "I just want to sleep in a comfy bed"

"what were you sleeping on in your flat?"

"A matress…"

"Nikki you should of said something mate, look tom, take Nikki back to yours, you both have the rest of the day off, help Nikki settle in to your home we will keep an eye on Gemma and Holly for you"

"yeah that's okay" tom said

Nikki got up going with tom and following behind in her car they pulled up on the drive she got out. "tom are you sure?"

"of course I am, it will be alright you know"

"it doesn't seem like it will"

"it will because you wont be leaving this house til I know your okay"


	9. Chapter 8

Nikki finally sat down in the lounge after everything was packed away.

"Few things you need to know" Nikki smiled at Tom

"What's that?" He smiled back

"Firstly when it comes to the girly time of the month stuff, Gemma is yet to start and holly obviously she hasn't, so at the moment it's just me and during that time ill keep out of your way" she smiled

Tom laughed "that's fine I don't mind, chlo and mika were the same"

"Gemma has a very strong attitude and she won't be happy about living here, leave her to me and she'll be okay"

"Right okay that's fine"

"And finally holly, I breast feed in the morning, so ill be out the way for that, she has formula and a puree meal at lunch and then for tea she has finger food. To be honest Tom, you work in a school your crb checked and everything, if hollys crying and I'm say in the shower feel free to go and sort her"

Tom nodded "it will be alright okay"

Nikki smiled nodding

"Just one thing how did you end up with a 13 year old and a 1 year old?"

"When Gemma was three, me and my husband we had another one, unfortunately she was still born and never made it, after that we fought for weeks blaming each other for it, when Gemma was six, I had Adam. Adam is still alive ill talk about that in a minute. We went really in three year blocks Adam was hard work as a child and bringing another baby in would be more pressure we had a hyper 6 year old and a baby. When Gemma was nine I had another little boy Jack, jack was doing really well he was born very premature though and my time was taken up seeing to him at the hospital, a week before his first birthday he died" Nikki said letting tears escape she quickly shook them away

"Nikki it's alright"

Nikki nodded and smiled a bit "when Gemma was 11 a month before her twelfth birthday, I gave birth to Holly"

"So you've had five children"

"Carried nearly to full term for every single one"

"Wow...and I must say you figure wouldn't say that"

Nikki blushed "thanks" she smiled "all of them were natural births so I can practically just sneeze and a baby will arrive"

Tom chuckled "What happend to Adam?"

"After holly was born, my husband would hit me and abuse me, he hurt me, I decided to call it quits with the relationship and I filed for divorce, we settled it in court and the judge said I would have the girls and he would have Adam"

"Oh nik...well you and your girls are safe here" Tom smiled

"I was thinking we make pizzas tonight, we can make a very small one for holly and gem would enjoy it"

"That sounds good I should have everything" Tom smiled as the door went he got up and answered it "hiya"

"Tom I've brought the girls back home from school" Lorraine smiled

"Cheers thankyou, come on then you two" Tom smiled as Gemma walked in balancing holly on her hip

"Mom she's done a smelly!" Gemma said as she walked through

"We'll go change her"

"Ewwwwww no!" Gemma said

Nikki rolled her eyes and picked up holly "hello baby girl as someone done a smelly" she said tickling her

Tom was watching smiling

"I'll be back in a minute" Nikki smiled heading upstairs with holly

Tom and Gemma took a seat "good day"

"As good as it can i suppose" Gemma smiled

"Your moms told me about yours brothers and sisters" Tom said

"Good...she needed to tell someone, mr clarkson...sir"

"It's Tom" he smiled

"Tom, she's heavily depressed she needs to be told to take her tablets, and she is refusing to eat, can you see why?"

"Gem, she's had a lot of upset in her life I know, I've offered her a place with you girls here so she can get her life straight"

Gemma smiled it sounded as if he did actually care

"Right then for tea were making pizzas" Nikki smiled

Gemma smiled looking up at holly who was getting excited. They all went into the kitchen and started making the dough flour flying everywhere all of them giggling. They finally made it and shared it out, Nikki was helping holly with hers.

"Mum what about yours?"

"I'm not really hungry"

"Gem I think me and you should make one for her mum a small one" Tom smiled

Gemma nodded taking the last bit of the dough and rolling it into a small pizza.

"What pizza does your mom eat" Tom asked

"Hawaiian is her favourite" Gemma smiled spreading the tomato purée

"Holly do you want some cheese on there"

"Yeahh!" Holly smiled she had learn yeah and no and moo

Nikki put the pizzas in the oven.

"Mom this was a really nice idea" Gemma admitted

"Good I'm glad you like it" she smiled

They were all sat round the table waiting

"I think you should say thankyou to Tom"

"Cheers Tom, we needed something like this so thanks"

"Panku" holly tried to say which in return received giggles.

"Would you ever have any more children?" Tom asked

Nikki brought the pizzas over "possibly, if the right man came along, I mean my body is like clockwork same dates every month without fail, same amount of time and everything"

Tom smiled looking accross at her as he took a mouthful. "You should dig in it's gorgeous"

Nikki picked up a small piece and took a bite out of it, she quickly through it down as she got up. Gemma covered the door.

"Sit..." She said

"Gemma I'm going to be sick"

"No your not, it's psychological sit down take a few deep breaths and ale another bite, if we're here until tommorow morning you are finishing that pizza" Gemma said sounding like a mother

Tom was impressed by this girl

Nikki sighed sitting down, picking at the pizza.

"This is where the non eating ends okay, you may have had a lot of crap in your life mum but remember I've been there too!"

Nikki looked at her daughter

"I miss my brothers and sisters too, all of them, I love them all and they remain here" she said touching her heart "there still here it's what's inside that counts"

"Nikki she's right...I've lost a wife, and fiancé and my fiancé 's child who was a premature birth and didnt make it, Nikki we will get through this" he smiled reaching over and holding a hand he rubbed the back with his thumb. Nikki looked into his eyes and pulled her hand away eating the pizza


	10. Chapter 9

Nikki came into the lounge sitting on the sofa.

"All set?" tom asked

"Holly's asleep, Gemma is just finishing off her last bit of work then going to bed"

"Good im glad Holly's settled"

Nikki smiled. She couldn't help it but she did feel a bit awkward.

"so erm im off to bed night" Nikki said as she went upstairs

Tom sighed and went up himself.

It was roughly two weeks later, Nikki was looking healthier and happier, the rooms for the girls had been done up and they were both settled now. It was during the night, it was hot sticky and humid and there was a thunderstorm going on outside.

Nikki woke up, she could hear the bangs and it was scaring her she never like thunderstorms ever since her one year out in Afghanistan where she met her ex-husband. She got up realising her pyjamas were soaked and her bed was also. Nikki Boston, 39 years old had wet the bed. She stripped it quickly and jumped into the shower and changed, she crept downstairs putting all the bed linen in the washing machine.

Nikki jumped five feet when the light turned on, she turned round and tom was standing there.

"shouldn't you be in bed?" Tom asked

"Erm…" Nikki panicked

"Whats that?"

"Nothing…its just washing" she said quickly again

"No what is it?" Tom asked

Nikki looked down feeling all embaressed "I wet the bed" she mumbled

Tom tried to stop himself from laughing, but it just burst out

"its not funny tom!" Nikki screamed at him now in tears

"im laughing because its such a pointless thing, who cares if you've wet yourself, it happens in old age" he smiled winking

Nikki smiled looking away

"did you have a nightmare or something?" Tom asked seriously

"no…the thunder…it literally scares the crap out of me" Nikki admitted

Tom went over and wrapped his arms around her, Nikki greatful of the hug.

"How about you come to bed with me?"

"What why?"

"Not like that…so you have a friendly face"

Nikki looked at him and nodded "you wouldn't mind?"

"course not" Tom smiled taking her hand in his and going upstairs to his bedroom. They both got into bed.

"ive missed doing this"

"What?"

"sharing a bed with someone its so cosy and it makes you feel safe"

"well if you want to do this every night im not going to stop you and I don't mind" Tom smiled

"Really?" Nikki asked

"Yeah, you might want to inform the girls, but were just friends comforting each other" tom smiled

Nikki nodded "right im gonna try and get some sleep" Nikki smiled rolling over onto the other side, tom did the same rolling over to his side and falling asleep.

The next morning tom was awake and smiled as he watched Nikki sleep he was falling for her but he knew she didn't feel the same way.

"Clarkson you best not be watching me sleep" Nikki said her eyes still closed

"nope not me" Tom said looking away then looking back as her eyes opened

She gave him a one eye brow look

"Morning" he smiled

"morning yourself" Nikki smiled

"What do you fancy for breakfast?"

"mmm something tasty"

"How about me?" Tom bounced his eyebrows as he showed his chest

"no! put it away!" Nikki laughed "you Mr Clarkson are a flirt a big massive flirt" Nikki smiled getting up

Tom giggled "im joking with you, I'll do some bacon butties, what about holly?"

"ill go feed her soon" Nikki smiled "Cant wait to ween her though, she needs to go onto bottles now, shes teething and it hurts" she moaned getting her clothes from her room and coming back

"I can imagine"

Nikki went straight into the en-suite

"ill go make breakfast" tom said leaving

Nikki came out half change and went to get holly she sat on the edge of toms bed and started feeding her. "you missy are getting too big for this now" Nikki said

Tom came in and saw her sitting on the bed her back to him he smiled "breakfast is ready when you are"

Nikki turned her head round "wont be long" she smiled

Gemma was downstairs eating breakfast with tom.

"you know you've changed my mom…shes a different person Thankyou"

"Gemma she just needed a stable home hun and quite frankly I love having you all here, I hate being on my own at the best of times"

"its nice here tom, I don't mind that your my teacher neither…in fact I wouldn't mind it if you were my dad"

"erm…"

"I saw you both last night you shared the bed"

"erm…gem…its not like that me and your mum were just friends, she got quite scared last night so I wanted her to know I was there for her and we both said we liked having the company"

"look mark my words" Gemma smiled as she had a sharp pain in her stomach she held it and carried on "a years time your be engaged, mum will proberbly be pregnant and there will be wedding plans" she giggled

"you are a cheeky madam you are" tom smiled

"what she done?" Nikki smiled coming in with holly

"shes just been a cheeky little madam, she thinks because we slept in the same bed were an item"

"who would wanna go out with you?" Nikki laughed at tom

"this is a true point" tom smiled

"awhh his not that bad mother" Gemma laughed rubbing her tummy as the pain was growing

"go and get changed for school you" Nikki smiled

Tom smiled at Nikki. Gemma walked upstairs as shooting pains were going through her tummy.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, thanks for the fab reviews, im off to France tonight, I'm hoping to have wifi, but updates may not happen until after (but i will try!) anyway enjoy this update. Rosie xx**

**Part 10**

Nikki came into the office closely followed by tom that morning.

"Morning" She smile walking in and sitting down

"Someones happy" Lorraine smiled

"Im no happy im settled…thanks to tom its been a really tough ride the past two weeks moving in, but Gemma and Holly are settled im happy and toms amazing"

"that sounds great" Lorraine smiled sitting by her "its good to see you feeling a lot better"

"I am its brilliant" she smiled

"that's really good to hear" Lorraine smiled

"shes right, were glad your settled" Michael smiled

First lesson was half way through, Nikki was in the staffroom having a cuppa whilst doing some marking when Michael came in.

"Gemmas missing from Christines lesson any ideas?"

"that's strange she should be in" Nikki said placing her mug down "I'll check the toilets, she may be ill she went a bit pale this morning on the way to school"

"alright ill leave you to deal with it?"

"course" Nikki smiled

Nikki was walking down the corridors, she didn't have to look very far when she heard sobbing coming from the toilets.

"Gem is that you sweetheart?"

"mom…" she sobbed

"its alright baby im here open the door darling"

Gemma did so.

"Whats all this about eh? Are you ill?"

"I don't know mum…I think my periods have started"

Nikki smiled sympathetically "come with me I'll get you some paracetemol and some pads okay its perfectly normal sweetheart, I go through it, and holly will when shes your age"

Gemma nodded as she held her mum.

"come on lets go for a cuddle and a chat yeah?"

Gemma nodded and went with her mum to the office where tom was.

"here you go" Nikki said producing the paracetemol and pads in front of tom

"MOM!" Gemma said embaressed taking them quickly

"look tom doesn't actually care okay, it happens to every woman darling, trust me tom is used to it, go and get yourself sorted and we will go to starbucks away from here alright"

Gemma nodded walking off.

"so that's two of you in the house now then, oh dear and your going to sync take cover tom" he giggled sipping his tea

"oh shush" Nikki laughed chucking a rubber at him

"you know im right, me and holly we duck in a corner"

Nikki laughed "im running out of rubbers"

"ive got loads" tom laughed in return

Gemma came back bright red

"you alright?" Nikki asked

"yeah its just tom" gemma said embaressed

Tom came over to Gemma "listen sweetheart, it doesn't matter okay, im used to it really I am, I have a few step-daughters, one of which confinded in me when she first started and when she first got pregnant too, it makes your more grown up darling and that's whats important your no longer a little girl anymore you're a lady." Tom smiled

Gemma smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He had become more of a dad to her than her actual dad.

"come on lets go to starbucks" Nikki smiled at them both

Gemma nodded. Tom gave Nikki a kiss on the cheek. Nikki smiled in return turning into a hopeless romancer. They went to starbucks and Nikki got some drinks in and they sat on the sofa.

"are you alright with everything?"

"yeah, I feel a lot better now"

"is one thing us women have to live with, but when your older and you start wanting to have sex, please let me know"

"I will mom"

"darling it means you can be pregnant now, so when it comes to it you have to speak to me first okay"

Gemma nodded "I will mom"

Nikkis phone started ringing. She looked at it and picked it up.

"Michael…yeah I did were having a chat…yes please if that's okay, I think toms free for cover and he knows…put it this way she needs her mum at the moment, im not going into details as its not fair…alright will be back after lunch…okay bye"

"Mr Byrne" Nikki smiled

"checking up on you hmmm?"

"yeah" Nikki smiled

"Whats the deal with you and tom?"

"erm…well were good friends"

"do you like him?"

"erm…erm…yeah" Nikki blushed


	12. Chapter 11

**Heyyy! i have managed to access the wifi connection in France! So here's an updated from le fancais xxx**

Two weeks later in the evening Holly was fast asleep and Gemma was in her bedroom doing her homework leaving Nikki and tom downstairs. Tom had brought in some nibbles for himself whilst he was marking. Nikki reached over and grabbed a handful giggling.

"Oi!" Tom laughed going over to her and starting to tickle her

"No tom! You know im ticklish" Nikki giggled rolling around on the sofa

Tom continued getting tickled back also "I have the power" he smiled

"no you don't" she giggled flipping him and tickling him back

They ended up out of breath tom lying on the floor Nikki on top of him. They laughed at one and other as there eyes met. The breath of each other touching there faces. Nikki leaned in and captured his lips, to her surprise tom responded but then she pulled away looking at tom.

"I really like you tom" she said finally

"I really like you too" he smiled and sat up capturing her lips more careful this time, placing a hand on her cheek. Nikki pulled back smiling

"we do this slowly okay lets give it ago" she smiled holding both his hands

"yeah I'd like that"

And at that moment one and other knew it was the start of something and the spark ran through them, that spark was love.

They were sat round for breakfast the next morning, Gemma had picked up on something different compared to tea last night. Both tom and Nikki were only using one hand to eat and the other hand was no where in sight. Gemma dropped her fork on purpose.

"oooh I need to pick that up" Gemma said moving and going under the table where she saw toms and her mums hand entwined rubbing Nikkis thigh.

Gemma came up giving a one eye brow to her mum.

"whats up Gemma?"

"you two…" she smiled

"she saw our hands" Nikki smiled at tom

Gemma took a seat "I picked up something that was different the atmosphere was different so I dropped my fork on purpose and you two…well when and how did this happen?"

Nikki and Tom laughed.

"I nicked some of his popcorn, which led to a tickle fight"

"and you call yourself adults" gemma smiled interrupting as she took a bite of her bacon

"and we ended up kissing…and then we declared we liked each other and yeah"

"so when you two start having sex let me know so I can wear ear plugs"

"you are cheeky madam" Nikki smiled

Holly was laughing in her high chair. She picked up a bit of the bread she had in front of her and threw it at tom. Which made her giggle. Nikki and Gemma burst out laughing. Holly laughed and did it again.

"holly that's enough now first time was funny second time is naughty" Nikki said

Holly giggled and threw another piece.

"Holly!" Tom said

Nikki got up and picked her up. "Holly that is very naughty, you will sit on the step til mommy says you can move" she said placing her on the step as she began to cry. Nikki moved back into the kitchen and finished her breakfast. The cries broke her heart but she couldn't do anything else. After she finished she went back to holly.

"mommy…" Holly cried

Nikki bent down to her level and held her arms out. Holly had grasped mommy but not sorry yet so a hug was her way of saying sorry.

Holly fell into her mothers arms "now you need to say sorry to someone else" Nikki said carrying her through "say sorry to tom"

She went and hugged toms leg

"its alright darling don't do it again" Tom smiled

"Gemma seriously though you don't mind if me and tom go out do you?"

"look ive been waiting for it to happen mom" Gemma smiled "Tom's gonna be the best dad role model ever"

Tom smiled "that's good to hear"

"I want to be a happy Family again and I know its going to happen" Gemma smiled

"So if we had another baby?" Tom asked

"What?" Nikki chocked dropping her fork

"Your not pregnant are you?" Gemma asked

"Noooo" Nikki laughed "tom!" she smiled hitting him

"Well if we do settle down mistakes can happen, and quite frankly if it comes to it I would love to have a baby with you" tom smiled holding her Hand

Nikki looked into his eyes and smiled as she leaned in to kiss him and I grew more romatic as Nikki wrapped her arms around him

"eurgh! Pass me a sick bucket, go out by all means but don't play tonsil tennis please" Gemma said

Both Nikki and tom came apart smiling.

"Go on scoot and get changed you" Nikki laughed


	13. Chapter 12

It was around four weeks later. Nikki and tom had taken their relationship very slow indeed getting to know each other better than ever before. Gemma was happy and so was Holly both of them enjoying life right now. Tom and Nikki were sat in the staffroom, people at school still none the wiser about their relationship.

"Nikki do you fancy going out for lunch" tom asked with a glint in his eye "you know to talk over the departmental budgets as deputys?"

"well tom that would be a fabulous idea, and then when we discuss our plans we can deliver them to Lorraine and Michael"

"I like this idea" Tom smiled

Lunchtime came around the corner and Nikki and tom made there way to the pub.

"its nice to get away from there and have some time together" Nikki smiled taking a seat.

"It is nice, do you want a drink?" tom asked

"half a shandy" Nikki smiled

"alrighty then I may have the same actually" Tom smiled getting the drinks and ordering a pizza and some chips for them to share. He came back to the table.

"cheers" she smiled taking a sip

"I ordered a Hawaiian pizza"

"oooh nice thanks babe"

"you know ive been thinking?" tom smiled

"oh yeah don't do that, you may break the cogs in your head" nikki giggled

"shush you" tom sniggered "weve been going out what 4 weeks?"

"yeah"

"I don't want to push you, but do you think we could take our relationship further?" tom asked

"tom…I erm…I'm not ready" nikki whispered

"do you mind if ive asked why? As its not as if you haven't slept with anyone" tom asked quietly and gently

Nikki nodded "I feel unrehearsed and that im going to make a fool of myself and then your not gonna like my body and think its fat"

Tom burst out laughing "you think ive had a rehersal?"

"yes but your male…its just a stick it in and go" nikki smiled

"eh? How is it?" tom laughed

"because women are more emotional"

"nikki and emotional in the same sentence that would be the day" he smiled

"shush…if you promise not to judge me and we take it slowly…we will" nikki said

Tom smiled "well how about after lunch here we just go home for a bit"

"oooh, I don't know skipping school" nikki said

"come on, its not as if we have lessons"

"okay but they may ring" Nikki smiled

"I know"

"I feel like a naughty school girl"

"you are a naughty school girl" he chuckled

Nikki laughed as the food arrived and they tucked in. soon after they found themselves walking through the front door of the house, both of them running upstairs to the bedroom.

Just after tom had shut the door, nikki came over pushing her lips against his and against the door. Tom pushed her back heading towards the bed pushing her down as their lips remained locked together. Nikki had thrown toms top to the floor, and tom had thrown nikkis to the floor also.

They were stopped by Nikkis phone ringing, tom took his trousers off.

"shush its Lorraine" Nikki said answering tom started tickling her "Lorraine" she asked trying not giggle

"where are you and have you seen tom?"

"We have frees this afternoon so were discussing work over a drink" Nikki said as she let out a small giggle

"okay that's fine, I want to see stuff tomorrow please"

"okay that's okay" she smiled

Toms arms were snaking around her waist undoing her trousers.

"Lorraine ive got to go" she laughed

"okay but I want to see it, whats so funny?"

"bye Lorraine" she giggled putting the phone on the side thinking she had pressed end. "tom you naughty devil!"

Tom laughed as nikki removed her trousers and she sat on his lap.

"Nikki I love you!" Tom said locking his lips onto hers again. Tom soon got all her underwear removed and pleasured her. Nikki returned the favour.

Soon enough both of them were naked on the bed, tom flipped her over and started the event.

"I don't actually believe this nikki and tom are having fun shall we say during school hours?" Lorraine snapped at Michael

"What?" Michael asked

Lorraine held the phone to his ear. "she left the call on"

"oh my god, were have to pull them in tomorrow"

"we will, they shouldn't be doing this during school hours"

Audrey ran into the office "Michael, Lorraine I'm sorry to disturb you, Gemma is going AWOL"

"What's happend?" Michael asked

"She's holding everybody hostage and she's saying if any one moves then she will throw the chair"

"Right okay, Lorraine can you phone nikki please tell her to come up as soon as possible"

"Course Michael, you go try and calm the situation" Lorraine smiled

Michael went down to Audrey's classroom with her and saw Gemma at the front with a chair and the kids at the back.

"Gemma put the chair down"

"Go away!" She screamed "go join the others and don't move"

"GEMMA!"

"I'll throw it!"

Michael joined the back with Audrey

"Gemma you need to calm down come on put the chair down"

"Shut up! Ill throw it at you!"

...

"Nikki it's Lorraine, I'm sorry to disturb you"

"It's alright"

"No I know you and Tom were upto no good, ill be having words and secondly we need you back at school"

"Why what's happend?"

"It's Gemma she's holding everyone hostage threatening to throw a chair"

"Oh bloody hell, we will be up ASAP I promise"

"Cheers nik" Lorraine said putting the phone down and walking down looking through the glass no daring to go in.

Nikki soon pulled up, legging it upstairs with Tom close behind where she saw the events unfold. She burst in.

"Gemma! Put the chair down"

"No you don't know nothing mom!"

At mom everyone gasped

"Gemma put it down, why are you hurting your classmates!"

"Just shut up!" Gemma screamed

Nikki was worrying she'd never seen Gemma like this.

"You want someone to throw the chair at go on throw it at me I dare you!" Nikki reacted

"Nikki that's dangerous"

"Don't tell me what to do with my daughter" nikki stated

"Why? You might actually get some ideas then!" Gemma said throwing the chair over at nikki as it smacked her in the face. Gemma stepped back realising what she had done. She grabbed her bag and legged it.

"Nikki! You alright"

Nikki brought her hand away from her nose to discover blood all over my hand "yeah ill go get myself cleaned up, Audrey settle the kids" nikki whispered walking out over to the ladies toilets. Lorraine followed her in with Tom.

"You alright?" Lorraine asked

"Yeah it's just a nosebleed...but Gemma..."

"Look she won't have gone far" Tom reassured

"I've never seen her like that" nikki said

"I think you need to have a chat with her darling"

Nikki nodded holding a tissue to her nose. "Surprised my nose is still in one piece"

"Yeah I'm surprised" Tom smiled

"It's just a nose bleed"

Lorraine saw the blood drip "I'm just erm...yeah I'm going its making me want to chuck"

"What the blood or the romance?" Tom asked

"The blood...it's making me go dizzy but the romance may have a part" she smirked and walked out.


	14. Chapter 13

"I need to find her, just let me I know where she will be" nikki said holding the tissue to her nose and walking out and down to the cooler where she walked in and heard gentle sobs. Luckily no one had misbehaved today so the cooler was empty, nikki knew it was Gemma.

Nikki walked over to the girl in the corner curled up in a ball unaware of any presence as she sobbed her heart out.

Nikki bent down "gem" nikki said

Gemma looked up standing.

"No stay babe" nikki said as she sat down looking at her mother.

"Did...did...did I do that?" Gemma stumbled

"Yes you did...Gem baby...what's going on? I've never seen you like that I was really scared"

Gemma looked down "it doesn't matter"

"It does if it causes this much trouble darling now come on, you've already beaten me up" nikki smiled nudging her causing her to smile

"I need my mom" Gemma said

"We'll I'm here I always am" nikki frowned taking the tissue away now the bleed had stopped

"That's the thing...your not I've been looking after holly me and hols you've ignored, your spending it all with Tom"

"That's not true"

"It is mom...it is" Gemma whispered

"I'm sorry darling"

"I needed to talk to you...I had to make a big thing so you would sit down and talk to me for once"

"Gemma..." Nikki looked down at her lap "I'm so sorry"

"Mum stop it, let me talk" Gemma said

Nikki nodded staying quiet

"The thing is your gonna hate me...I've made a huge mistake"

Nikki looked up at her daughter "I'm listening" she said with a less softer tone.

"I slept with jack...about two to three weeks ago"

"Gemma! Your way too young for that! You shouldn't even be thinking about that you don't even know about protection"

"You can get protection"

"Oh my god...jack didnt know either...please tell me the next thing your gonna tell me is not that your late"

Gemma looked down and stayed silent

"You've got to be joking Gemma"

"I...I didn't know what I was doing!" Gemma screamed back getting worked up

Nikki got up and started pacing "you should of come to me first regardless weather I wold of hated you or not you would of been safe"

"It was spare of the moment"

"Gemma you shouldn't be thinking about it!"

"I look good now don't I my street creds gone up"

"Yeah you look like a first class whore" nikki stated

Gemma looked at her walking over and picking up her bag leaving

"Gemma" nikki pulled her back

"No mum as you say all I am is a first class whore" Gemma said storming out the room.

Nikki sat on the table and thought.


	15. Chapter 14

**Right, this is the last update I have saved on here, I'm hoping to go onto my laptop to upload some more fingers crossed I can connect it. If not i you won't get an update until the earliest 28th. Sorry. Enjoy though xxxxxx**

That evening nikki was at home Gemma was in her room.

"Gemma dinner" nikki shouted upstairs with no response "Gemma" nikki said

Tom came out "Gemma your dinners ready"

"I'm not really hungry Tom but thanks" Gemma said back

"I'll go talk to her" nikki sighed

"Don't beat yourself up" Tom said

"You don't know half of it Tom" nikki sighed

"What do you mean?"

"She slept with jack...she thinks she's pregnant..."

"And I'm guessing you went mental"

"Called her a first class whore..." Nikki looked down

"Go and talk to her babe and tell her the options, we have to be there for her"

Nikki nodded going upstairs. She knocked on the door which was already slightly open. "Can I come in"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Fair point not really" nikki said as she went in and sat on the bed next to her "I'm sorry Gemma"

Gemma looked up

"I shouldn't of called you that...it was part of the moment and I was caught in it and I'm sorry...I mean come on turning my back on my daughter when she needs me the most"

"It's alright mum" Gemma sat up

"You've hurt me Gemma...physically and mentally...it hurts for a mother to see there daughter like that earlier and in this posistion and I know I haven't helped matters"

"Mom look it's okay...I'm sorry too"

"Come here" nikki said shedding some tears

"Is mom crying?" Gemma asked smiling

"Shut it and hug me" she smirked as they hugged "right" she said wiping her eyes

"Left?" Gemma smirked

"Very funny. We need to discuss you..." Nikki said moving to face her so they were cross legged "you can ask me any questions you like and I will try my best to answer them"

Gemma nodded

"You have three options...one you have the baby...that means keeping it, bringing it up as your own, two you give the baby up for adoption, three you abort the baby"

"What does that mean?"

"Having an abortion Gemma isn't a nice thing to do, but sometimes it has to happen...they will give you two tablets over two days, that will kill the baby and you will be left to bleed for about two weeks like a period" nikki said

Gemma nodded

"Listen...only you can make this decision, and you have to grow up very quickly baby and me and Tom we will support you with what ever decision you take, but if you choose to keep it or adopt it remember jack has to be involved"

"Have you ever had an abortion?"

"Yes I have Gemma there's no point hiding it, there was a baby before you but I said I miscarriaged when actually I wasn't ready and I aborted the baby, it wasnt pleasant I was on my own, but you have me and I know what it's like, the school will have to be notified but I can speak to Lorraine and I'm not gonna force you to go in after the abortion for a few days if you have it of course"

Gemma nodded "so an abortion is a forced miscarriage?"

"Yeah...yeah it is, are you learning this at the moment?"

Gemma nodded "I think I know what I want to do...I mean I have so much of my life at school why ruin it with a baby...if you will support me and be there for me, I want to abort"

Nikki nodded "of course I will darling, it's a very grown up decision to make" nikki said holding her


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone,**

**as most of you know I'm in France at the moment, I've run out of parts to update the here and haven't been able to copy over anymore :(**

**from tommorow (Sunday 25th August) I will have no wifi until Wednesday 28th as I'm travelling from south of France to north of France and then from north of France over to Portsmouth and then from there back home, 4 days travelling!**

**hope you can all bare with me for this and I should have a part up by Wednesday night...I hope!**

**thanks**

**rosie xx**

**...**

The next morning Nikki woke up next to tom and smiled looking over to him.

"morning gorgeous"

"morning baby…can you let Michael know im taking Gemma to the doctors?"

"is it happening this morning?"

"yeah, im gonna give her a few days off its going to be painful"

"yeah good idea, look I'll take holly to nursery"

"thanks baby" nikki smiled leaning over and kissing him

"shes gonna be moody isn't she?"

"more than likely but we an cope" she smiled

"Come on lets get up"

…

Tom walked over to Michael

"Nikki won't be in until break, theres problems with Gemma and shes got to take her to the doctor"

"right, okay…could of done with a bit more notice tom"

"it was quick…look events unfolded last night and nikki booked an appointment as it needs to be sorted, I will cover her lessons, ive got one free and one lesson the PRU Kids can join my class for an hour"

"tom are you sure"

"yes im positive"

"right okay, cheers mate" Michael smiled walking off

…

Nikki was sat in the waiting room with a very quiet Gemma. Nikki looked over placing the magazine she had bak on the table. She held her daughters hand.

"it will be alright baby"

"I know" she whispered back squeezing her mums hand

"And any questions you can ask them and if you want to change your mind that's okay too"

"no mum I want to do this"

Nikki nodded

"Gemma Worthington" a nurse said as Nikki and Gemma got up going over to the room both taking a seat.

"Hi, I'm Laura and I'll be taking you through this process, its very straight forward and any questions I'd be happy to help you"

Gemma and Nikki both nodded

"so what relationship are you to Gemma?"

"I'm her mum" Nikki smiled

"okay its good you have your mums baking Gemma, you will need the support" Laura smiled "Okay, so were going to check exactly how far you are gone, if you were keeping the baby this would be done via ultrasound, but to make the abortion more bareable we just need you to take a special pregnancy test"

Gemma nodded taking the box and going into the toilet.

"Shes so scared" Nikki said

"Most girls are, its good she has an understanding mother, most girls her age come in with there mom and they threaten them with been kicked out and stuff"

"No ive never said that, ive said if she wants to change her decision its okay, I'll be here"

"shes needs someone like you and its good shes got you"

"ive been there on my own by myself and it isn't pretty" Nikki stated

"have you spoken to Gemma about your experience"

"I have" Nikki smiled back.

Gemma came back out and passed the test over.

"okay that's no problem, your about 7 weeks pregnant is that correct"

"about yeah" Gemma whispered

"Okay so your be on tablet abortion…so your take the first one today and the second tomorrow, the first one will relax your muscles so your get the pain like a bad period cramp and possibly feel contractions…the second one will kill the baby and then you will bleed like a normal period…any questions?"

"so I won't bleed until tomorrow?"

"no if you do you need to go to hospital immediately"

Both Nikki and Gemma nodded there hands holding each others.

"lets do it" Gemma said looking at her mum

Laura opened the first tablet and gave it to her. Gemma swallowed it squeezing Nikkis hand.

"that's it good girl" Laura said

Gemma just burst into tears. Nikki pulled her in for a hug.

Laura bent down rubbing her knees "Gemma look at me sweetheart"

Gemma did so

"your done nothing wrong okay, the baby at 7 weeks isn't really a baby it's a little splodge as its still cells, you've done the right thing for your age group you really have and you can go on to have more babies nothing is stopping you"

"I know it justs…"

"I know sweetheart, I see a lot of people cry after abortions and its natural it is, now then take paracetemol drink plenty of fluids and watch some trashy tv, some people have suggested baths there also very good, heres my card any problems let me know, if she does have to go to hospital not saying you will then make sure you ring me"

"will do and thank you" Nikki smiled

"Thankyou" Gemma said quietly going out with Nikki and getting into the car

"right im gonna go to the shop get coke-cola, chocolate, popcorn, or things I don't allow in the house and there yours okay…I want you to relax stick on a movie and make yourself feel good"

"ben and jerrys ice cream?" Gemma asked

"I think I could push to that" she smiled

Gemma smiled


	17. Chapter 16

Nikki got back to work just before break started she went up to Michael's office.

"Michael…I apologise"

"its alright tom filled in, everything okay with Gemma heard she was poorly"

"erm she will be off for a few days maybe until next week" Nikki said sitting down

"she alright?"

"look strictly confidential" Nikki said looking over at Lorraine, Michael following her gaze

"seriously…fine im going not like its my school or nothing" Lorraine stormed out receiving a small smirk from both Nikki and Michael

"Gemma came to me last night, this whole uproar thing she did at school was because I wasn't paying her any attention and she needed to talk to me and everytime she tried she couldn't"

"right…" Michael said listening

"she told me she was pregnant…I went mad at her at school…and then I realised motherly instinct kicked in and I spoke to her last night, she said she wanted to abort it which was her decision, she wanted it done quickly so I got an appointment for this morning"

"right…that's fine no problem, give her our best wishes"

"I will do Thankyou Michael"

"and if you need to go home to make sure shes okay do so, and keep your phone on incase she needs to contact you"

"thanks Michael, ill speak to the staff about some work"

"she'll love you for that" Michael smiled

Nikki smiled "see you later" she said walking down to the staffroom "hi everyone can I have your attention please"

The noise calmed down as the strong aroma of coffee filled the air. Tom came over to give her a coffee.

"star" nikki smiled sipping it and putting it on the side. "As some of you may already know Gemma Worthington is my daughter"

Nikki received a few nods

"shes been taken quite poorly this morning hense why I wasn't in I was taking her to the doctors, she wont be in for at least a week…I was going to ask if you have any work for her to do whilst shes at home that she can slowly work through then please put it in my pidgeon hole, thanks" Nikki smiled as the staffroom erupted again and tom came over.

"how is she?"

"not to good if im honest" Nikki said "she was pretty quiet"

"that's to be expected" tom said kissing her cheek "it will be alright"

"Are you two an item?" Christine asked

Nikki smiled looking up at tom and nodded "yeah weve been going out for about 4 weeks"

"Awwwh very cute" Christine said sarcastically walking off

"one of these days that bitch is gonna die" Nikki sighed

"ignore her, shes only jealous because you have me and she doesn't" tom laughed rubbing his nose against hers

Nikki giggled "I think me and you need some time alone"

Tom giggled "indeed" he said dragging her into his classroom and into the store cupboard locking it behind them. Tom kissed her pushing her against the shelves.

Nikki giggled in return kissing him back as her hands traced down his back untucking his shirt and then coming around the front undoing each button carefully knowing he didn't have any shirts with him. She rubbed her hands up and down his torso taking in every manly hair and tracing along his sort of six well four pack he had.

Tom moaned out throwing her jacket off and onto the floor as his hands traced up the sides of her body up her curves and pulled the top over her head throwing it with the rest of the clothes pile. His hands traced back down his lips still connected and he rubbed over Nikki's strong tummy muscles which were in a formation of four so sort of four pack and he moaned, his hands made his way up and he cupped a breast in each hand massaging them gently.

Nikki moaned pulling apart from the kiss as tom kept doing it she tilted her head back and banged into a collection of Shakespeare books.

"why is it Shakespeare always gets involved" Nikki giggled

Tom smirked and traced his hands down to her trousers.

"Ah ah, look lets make it quicker because to be honest we have 10 - 15 minutes to get this done, lets get naked" nikki stated as they both started stripping taking there trousers off followed by there underwear.

Nikki pushed tom back to the floor rubbing him all over and kissing him.

"you got protection?"

"sugar no its in my wallet in the staffroom in my bag"

"sugar me neither in my bag"

Both looked into each others eyes and at the same time they said "screw it"

Nikki started rubbing tom making his harder, he moaned out in response. Out of no where tom moved so nikki was on the bottom and spread her legs apart as he went down on her making her moan.

Tom stopped and looked at nikki who had a hand firmly on a shelf either side.

"take me…take me now!" Nikki screamed

Tom didn't need telling twice and guided himself into Nikki thrusting her, Nikki moaning as she met him with a buck of the hips everytime. Nikki was enjoying it as the pleasure was building up in her and in tom.

"shit baby im close" Nikki stated as she soaked the stockroom floor moaning out toms name and just relaxing as the pleasure continued.

Tom continued harder and quicker until he was getting close. Suddenly a massive moan overcame him as he released inside Nikki. Both of them looked at each other still connected in there sweaty states and deep breathing.

"wow" Tom said breathless "your amazing"

"your not too bad" she said breathless "way better than yesterday"

"indeed"

They were interrupted by the 5 minute warning bell.

Tom jumped up and started rushing around as did Nikki.

"Right I need to go to the toilet to make sure little fella gets down before lesson, love you" tom said quickly kissing her cheek as he was tucking his shirt in and doing his tie straight he made his way to the toilets.

Nikki giggled at toms statement and made sure she looked respectable herself before walking out and going down to her lesson.


	18. Chapter 17

Nikki came home with tom and Holly she walked in bouncing holly making her giggle.

"Mommmmy!" she said

"What Holly?"

"stop it" she said giggling

Nikki started to tickle her. "Gem baby were home"

After no response, Nikki stopped tickling holly.

"mummy wheres gem?"

"I don't know baby"

"gemma?"

"mmm" she mumbled from the lounge.

"tom can you have hols a sec"

"cause darling" tom said taking her off nikki and doing the same making her giggle

Nikki walked into to see Gemma lay on the sofa "hey, how are you feeling?" she asked kneeling in front of her

"in pain"

"okay anything else?"

"no" Gemma mumbled

Nikki went and got some paracetemol and came back "here take two of these"

Gemma didn't respond

"Gemma" nikki said shaking her slightly "take two of these"

Gemma tried and Nikki helped her as Gemma went very floppy again

"gemma!" nikki said "tom can you come here"

Tom walked in with holly

"I don't know whats wrong with her" Nikki panicked

"look stop panicking you know first aid you did it in the army come on Nikki just take a few deep breaths and sort it"

Nikki nodded looking down taking deep breaths and looking over at Gemma feeling her pulse.

"Pulse slightly tacci, feverish…tom shes unconscious" Nikki said looking left "shit! Call an ambulance now"

Tom did so "Daddy im scared" Holly said clinging to tom.

Nikki stroked Gemmas hair "come on baby"

"Whats wrong nik with her they want to know?"

"tell them shes a vunerable child, whos unconscious and haemorrhaging"

Nikki waited as tom told them.

"there on there way they shouldn't be too long"

"you and holly follow behind im not leaving her"

Tom nodded "we will wont we darling"

"im scared daddy"

"its alright I promise it will be okay"

"is gem gem in heaven?"

"no darling shes not well baby shes got to go to a big hospital place"

"will they make her better"

"yeah they will baby" Tom smiled bouncing her

The ambulance crew came and knocked. Tom let them in and showed them where.

"right name, age and allergies?" the crew member asked

"Her names Gemma Worthington, im her mum nikki, shes 15, no known allergies, she had the first tablet o an abortion earlier today, shes slightly taccie and unconscious"

"okay, you a nurse yourself"

"I have army first aid" she stated

"okay, right lets get her some oxygen, and get her into the van where we can test her blood pressure."

"shes bleeding out" Nikki added

"Okay, that's okay we will sort it" the crew member said as they got her onto a board and into the ambulance.

"you two follow behind im going with gem" Nikki said

"it will be okay nik"

Nikki nodded and walked with them, trying to contact laura on the way.


	19. Chapter 18

When they arrived Gemma was pulled out on a trolley and straight into A and E department where she was seen immediately.

"this is gemma 15, aborted her baby this morning only had one tablet, pulse is taccie, blood pressure is 70 over 100 no known allergies, shes had no medication just oxygen treatment"

The nurses nodded

"she had paracetemol about an hour ago" nikki added as laura came in and looked over gemma.

"Okay, right we need to do an emergency c-section get the baby out and look at the womb too see where the issue is, 5mg adrenaline and nil by mouth, prep for theatre" Laura said

"what?" Nikki asked

"the abortion hasn't worked she needs to have it taken out or it will hurt her"

"no! you did this!"

"I didn't it can happen to anyone"

"no you did this on purpose"

"nikki…leave it" tom said pulling her away "sorry"

"its alright but it can happen to anyone" laura stated

Tom nodded leading nikki and holly downstairs and getting drinks.

"get that down you" tom said placing a coffee in front of her and a fruit shoot in front of holly. "she okay to have these?"

Nikki nodded "shes getting on to two now so yeah"

"Nikki, gems in the best place let them do it"

"I know tom, I just feel bad for leaving her"

"this would of happened anyway" tom said stroking her hand across the table

"I know, why is it when things go right something has to go wrong every bloody time!" nikki sighed

"It will be okay Nikki"

"What would you know" Nikki suddenly snapped and walked out

Tom sighed to himself and got his phone out to call Michael.

"Hi Michael its me tom, apologies for calling late"

"no worries, what can I do for you?"

"well I don't think Nikki's going to be in tomorrow shes a nervous wreck"

"Why whats happened?"

"Gemma's been rushed into hospital for an emergency operation"

"What? Really? Is she okay?"

"we don't know at the moment"

"What about Nikkis youngest?"

"What Holly? Shes with me?"

"Look I'll come and get her and look after her for the night, last thing you need is a littlen around with Gemma in hospital"

"yeah…yeah your right I'll meet you out front"

"alright, speak soon"

Tom walked out to where Nikki was and saw her smoking.

"I never knew you smoked"

"I do when I can afford too and when im stressed" Nikki stated

"Michaels gonna come and pick up holly for the night"

"What why?"

"it will make things easier"

"shes my daughter you cant just decide things like that"

"I can when your in no fit state to look after holly" Tom stated which shut nikki up

"car keys?" nikki asked

"Why?"

"just give me the bloody car keys"

Tom did so as Nikki snatched them she went into the boot grabbing a bag out. Michael pulled in and walked over.

"your need this to start with, the car seat" Nikki said putting it below his feet "this bag contains two dry nites, two pairs of pyjamas two changes of clothes and a toothbrush and toothpaste. She cant sleep without Mr Bunny" Nikki said putting the bag on top of the car seat "your proberbly in for a sleepless night, she doesn't bode well with strangers"

"Thankyou…you alright?"

"why does everyone keep asking me that im fine Thankyou very much its everybody else, now if you don't mind I want some time alone with my daughter before she goes to michaels"

Christine got out the car walking over

"no way…hollys staying with me" nikki said picking her up

"Nik…" Tom said

"Im not letting that cow anywhere near my baby" Nikki said protecting holly who was clinging onto her

"Nikki please were trying to help" Christine stated

"your poison her, you hate me so your hate her" Nikki said

"Mommy says you're a witch" Holly said quietly

"Holly Christine isn't a witch I promise you" Michael said shooting an evil glare at nikki

"Why cant we just get on?"

"Because I cant stand your snotty ways" Nikki said "your sarky comments are horrible and you're a bully" Nikki said to Christine.

"that's not true?" Michael said

"she called mommy a whore…what is a whore?" Holly said repeating what she heard as they did at that age

"nevermind darling" Nikki said

"Mommy im tired" Holly said leaning on her shoulder sucking her thumb

Nikki looked down and kissed her head sighing handing her over to Michael "you look after her please, I need to know my baby is safe" Nikki said to Michael "I know one isn't safe but I need to know shes safe please"

"nikki she will be fine I promise"

"right you be a good girl for Michael"

"but is witch coming"

"yes just be a good girl and mommy will see you tomorrow okay"

"yes mummy"

"Michael has mr bunny so you try and sleep baby, if not just wake them up they wont hurt you"

"okay mummy night night"

"night baby" nikki said going over to Christine "just look after my baby please, heres the address of the nursery and a note I prepared it all earlier in case someone had too, any problems please phone me"

"Nikki we will its fine I just want to help anyway I can"

Nikki just nodded and walked back over to where tom was tickling holly.

"Dadddy!" Holly giggled

"tom don't get her too excited please"

Tom nodded and stopped passing her back "you be good girl"

"night daddy"

"night darling"

"and yes before either of you say it she looks upto tom as her dad, were an item and Holly's only known tom as a man figure in her life, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself"

"we weren't going to…" Christine said

"I cut to the chase I know you" nikki said to Christine

"We will see you tomorrow" Michael said

"I wont be in work, tom will though" Nikki said walking away

"look after her okay, if shes not stable on her own I want you to have the day off too" Michael said

Tom nodded


	20. Chapter 19

It was the next morning, Nikki had fallen asleep in Gemma's room whilst she was having the operation. Tom had done also on the other chair, neither had heard her come back in. Tom woke up first he went downstairs and got a coffee for them both and a bacon sandwich.

Tom came into the room gently waking Nikki. "Hey sweetheart"

"tom?"

"here have these" Tom said giving her the bacon sandwich and the coffee

"Thankyou apologies for last night"

"Its alright you were upset, had a phone call from Michael, he doesn't want me in today nor does he want you in"

"and holly?" she asked taking a sip

"she woke up twice and christine responded to both putting her back to bed and reading a bit until she went off, apparently she did wet both dry nites though"

"that's why I put two in I knew she would"

"they've bathed and dressed her and are taking her to nursery"

"What time is it?"

"five past nine"

Nikki nodded "gemmas back" nikki said going over to her "gem"

"Miss Boston can I have a word" laura asked

Nikki nodded going out with her "how is she?"

"shes doing alright, the op was a success, her womb is fine also, were unsure as to what actually caused it, so were trying some tests, as there is penicillin in the tablets we reckon she maybe allergic and gave off an allergic reaction forcing haemorrhage"

"as simple as that?"

"yeah, Heparin can cause the same issue which is why weve fitted child friendly leg boots, they inflate and deflate to keep the blood going round her body, whilst she isn't walking"

"Okay when will she wake?"

"soon, she should wake soon" laura smiled

"Thankyou" nikki said "and im sorry about snapping I was stressed"

"its fine its perfectly normal"


	21. Chapter 20

**Heyyy everyone, Thankyou so much for all the reviews keep them coming i love them! I'm back i've managed to write a part and hopefully will write some more today so i have chapters to update ready. University starts again in two weeks so i'll be cutting down for obvious reasons but im not disappearing im staying at home (as i commute to uni, tis cheaper) but uni work does come first :)**

**hope you enjoy this :)**

**Rosie xx**

* * *

"Nikki you need to know shes gonna need some help and she wont be able to return to school for a good few weeks"

"yeah that's okay"

"possibly sleep downstairs for the first week at least?"

"okay…we have a wet room downstairs so that can help"

"yeah she will need help with basic things like washing herself and changing for the first few days"

"alright" nikki smiled "When can we take her home?"

"Well shes recovering from major surgery so possibly tomorrow if all goes well"

"Thankyou so much"

"its alright honest" laura smiled walking off

Nikki walked back in and sat on toms lap. "Tom im sorry"

"Its alright darling"

"I love you"

"love you too hun, why don't you have your bacon sandwich I'd imagine you would be hungry darling"

Nikki nodded getting off him "I need my tablets though, since shes come in I cant eat"

"That's alright"

Nikki started rummaging through her bag "sugar, they must of fallen out in the car"

"look I'll go get them for you hun" tom smiled kissing her cheek

"Thankyou baby" Nikki smiled holding Gemma's hand as the machines around her beeped "come on baby wake up for mummy"

Tom came back soon after and handed her tablets and a bottle of water.

"Thankyou so much" nikki smiled taking them and then eating the bacon sandwich

Tom went round the back of her and massaged her shoulders. Nikki moaned as she ate her bacon sandwich.

"I want my bed back" nikki smiled eating

"we will eventually baby"

"mum…where am I?" Gemma asked as her eyes opened

Nikki put the rest of the baguette on the side and went to gemma "baby im so glad your okay"

"im fine just in a lot of pain whats happened?" she croaked

"do you remember the abortion darling?" Nikki asked

"Yeah…think so" Gemma replied

"Well it went a bit wrong and doctors have had to take the baby out for you as an emergency operation"

"that explains the pain" Gemma smiled

"Gem…I need to discuss somethings with you"

"is that tom?" Gemma asked as he brought a chair over for nikki

"yeah his been staying the night with me too hope its okay?"

"Yeah…wheres hols?"

"shes with Michael and Christine at the moment"

"that's okay" gemma smiled

"Right" nikki said taking a seat "They've said to me your be on crutches for a while to help you walk because obviously they've cut into your tummy its going to effect the muscles and be painful"

Gemma nodded "what about school?"

"you've got about 6 or 7 weeks off"

"get in!" Gemma smiled

Nikki gave her a one eye brow look "doesn't mean you will be sitting around all day doing nothing, ill be bringing work home with me and so will tom, you missy are taking the exams with everyone else"

"owhhh spoilsport"

"my middle name" nikki smiled kissing her

"Why can I tell that's not everything?" Gemma said

"Gemma your gonna have to sleep downstairs for a bit, the doctors saying no to stairs because of the pressure on your stomach…me and tom were going to put a bed downstairs and put a curtain cornering off your area so if you just want some time alone you can put the curtain across."

"that seems like an okay plan"

"now this last bit I don't thing your like"

"whats that?"

"ive got to help you wash and change yourself for the first couple of weeks"

"im quite capable"

"look I know you're a teenager" she said holding her hand "and you don't want me changing you because you have our own space and you would rather cope on your own I know, I get this"

Gemma nodded

"but you need help gem over the next few weeks and lets face it gemma, me and your dad made you, you grew inside me, you came out of me 9 months later, I changed your nappy and clothes for at least 6 years and bathed you too"

"yeah I get that, save the gory details"

Nikki laughed and so did tom

"but now I have womanly features you know…" Gemma looked up at the ceiling

"boobs…yeah every woman has them and I can tell you now after having 4 kids use them I can tell you there worse than yours"

"don't lie there squashy" tom giggled

Nikki playfully hit him

"Woah woah woah, I don't want to know the ins and outs of your sex life…pardon the pun"

They both laughed

"and secondly I don't want to know what my mothers boobs look like"

"I can show you if you like" Nikki added smirking

"you are just way to over confident with yourself" gemma said

"look whatever the case may be ive got to wash and dress you" Nikki smiled

"fine you win" Gemma smiled


	22. Chapter 21

Gemma was back at home a few days later and nikki was staying with her for the first week. The second week had arrived. Nikki had against tom all week and they decided to stand clear and just leave each other alone for the time being.

Nikki walked up to the office.

"Nikki glad you could be back, Gemma okay?" Michael asked

"yeah shes doing great"

"That's good, so I'll see you around"

"yeah cause" Nikki smiled leaving and going to the staffroom.

"oh look the wonderer returns"

Nikki rolled her eyes "I was being a mum"

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass"

"excuse me?"

"Oh come on nikki, Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice. Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental!"

"How dare you"

"Now now ladies" Tom said coming over

"Hi! I'm a human being! What are you?"

Nikki swung a punch at her "I hate you you bitch!"

"Nikki!"

Christine kicked her back, Nikki flew another punch hitting Christine. Christine flew a punch hitting tom. Tom backed out holding his head and nikki kept flying punches

"What the hell is going on!" Michael said

Nikki turned round "she was being really evil to me"

"Three of you my office now"

The three of them walked down to the office with Michael and sat down.

"I do not expect that behaviour from my teaching staff that is out of order"

"she was saying very insulting comments"

"nikki you don't swing punches at members of staff" Michael said "tom who threw the first punch?"

Tom looked at Nikki "Nikki did…but christines comments were nasty"

"Thankyou tom you can go now"

Tom nodded going receiving an evil glare off nikki.

"Both of you apologise to each other"

"I wont apologise until she does" nikki said

"I'm sorry nikki"

"im sorry Christine" nikki said

"right sometimes I think your worst than the students…your both being suspended. Christine two days, nikki a week"

"Michael don't, im sorry I haven't been sleeping im tired and agitated"

"then use the week off to get back to normal okay…go home the pair of you"

Nikki sighed leaving the school.

_Thanks to you ive been struck off. Forget we were even a couple let alone friends. Me and the girls will move out at the weekend._

_Your gonna move gemma whilst shes still poorly. Great mother you are._

_What choice do I have tom, you hate me…_

_I don't hate you, your attitude stinks._

_Whatever._

Nikki got in the car and drove home.

"mom is that you?"

"yes darling"

"what you doing home?"

"ive been struck off for a week…gave Christine a few punches"

"nicely done"


	23. Chapter 22

Tom had come home carrying holly.

"Gem, is your mom around?" Tom asked coming into the lounge and putting Holly down

"she said shes been struck off for punching Ms Mulgrew…so she went for a run to let off some steam" Gemma smiled

"Oh right, well were not in the best of situations at the moment, as in your mums ready to move out by Saturday"

"and where is she planning to go, im still recovering" Gemma sighed

"I don't know"

"I cant sleep on the street at the moment, she never thinks about anyone else but herself!" Gemma sighed standing up and turning by the door where she spotted her mum standing there.

"so now your turning my own daughter against me" Nikki sighed walking in wrapping her ipod and putting it on the table.

"I'm not saying that nikki! Cant you see shes still poorly" Tom shoutes back

"Holly come on lets go and get a drink" Gemma said holding her hand and taking her out the room.

"yeah I can see that, im just sick of everything oh and thanks for sticking up for me!" Nikki shouted back

"How can I you've been acting like a cow for weeks now"

"whatever tom, you have no idea!"

"Enlighten me!"

"she said I wasn't human, she said nasty things you don't get what that does to me"

"oh come on nikki, you don't know what the word emotions is"

"great, so I get it at work and home!" Nikki said with tears close to falling "ill be in the spare room, using the ensuite shower, im only staying here for gemmas sake" Nikki said walking out and running up the stairs slamming the door shut and collapsing into tears behind the door.

"that was a bit harsh tom…" Gemma whispered

"What?"

"Mom has got a lot of emotions, its what drew her to suicide, are you trying to send her there again shes got enough on her plate without you been an idiot"

"shes been a heartless cow"

"then why don't you actually sit down and ask her how shes feeling"

"that's not gonna work she wont"

"shes proberbly stressed out, I know im not helping" Gemma sighed

"don't you ever think that okay, me and your mum we will sort it out and at least become friends but it will take a while"

Gemma nodded sitting on the sofa.

Upstairs nikki had had a shower and got a box out of her bag looking at the front it read

**ClearBlue Pregnancy Test**

She took the test out the box and took it and leaned on the sink waiting for the answer to appear. Could this explain the sudden anger outbursts the sudden attitude change and the mixed emotions. Nikki turned the test over and looked at it.


	24. Chapter 23

It was a few weeks later and tom and nikki had barely spoken, Nikki decided to extend her leave a bit longer needing time to get herself sorted. But today was hers and Gemma's first day back at school. Nikki walked into the office.

"Nikki Hi, how are you feeling?"

"better Thankyou, I just needed the extra time, I thought it was right"

"no no that's fine" Michael smiled "im glad you did you seem a lot better"

"I am…ive been relaxing"

"good, you ready for the assembly, I want you to give the announcements"

"okay yeah that's fine" Nikki smiled

Soon enough everyone was in the hall. Nikki and Michael were at the back.

"please stand" Michael said from the back as him and Nikki walked down and onto the stage "okay take a seat, good morning everyone, and welcome to a new week at waterloo road, were happy to welcome back a member of staff that has been away for a few weeks, Miss Boston is back and is expecting you all to work" Michael smiled "so Miss Boston"

Nikki smiled coming upto the front she held her stomach as she started speaking.

"It's a bit hot in here isn't it" Nikki laughed taking her jacket off "right the morning announcements, uniform is…" she stopped as she felt herself wanting to be sick "uniform is slipping we expect ties to the top, top button done up, shirts tucked in and skirts 5cm above or below the knee" nikki said rubbing her mouth "teachers will be clamping down on.." she stop as her hand flew to her mouth and she threw up a bit. Some of the kids shouted ewww.

Michael came over "you alright nikki"

Nikki nodded "so as I was saying.." nikki said as she ran off stage to a bin and threw up fully.

The hall broke out into laughs and ewwws. Christine ran over to her.

"Nikki you alright?" Christine asked putting a hand on her back

Nikki flinched her off and walked to the female toilets. Christine went after her. Nikki was washing her face.

"I thought you were better?" Christine asked

"I was never ill to begin with just stressed" nikki sighed

Michael came and knocked on the toilet doors "I want to see you both in my office, tom's there too"

Nikki nodded walking out with Michael

"you alright?"

"im fine now" Nikki said

They reached the office and nikki sat by tom.

"I don't understand you nik…" Tom whispered "you've changed so much"

Nikki shuffled away.

"look nikki I thought you came back to school because you were feeling better"

"I am"

"so throwing up in front of the entire school is feeling better"

"I couldn't help that" nikki sighed

"What is going on nikki, you've got to be hiding something" Christine said

"your moody, you have sudden bursts of anger, you hide from the truth, your over emotional and now your throwing up"

Nikki stood up "so…"

"so…we cant have staff like that in my school"

"then ill collect my p45, wow…I could have you done for this"

"Why?" Michael said

"Because maybe I have the answer behind all this extra stress, and all those things you've just mentioned…" nikki said

"What do you mean?"

Nikki untucked her shirt and undid two buttons "see that, see the small curve there on my tummy that's slightly raised yeah…im 12 weeks pregnant" Nikki said grabbing her bag and running out the school and sitting in her car.

Tom looked up "nik…" tom said

"Look let me go" Christine said walking downstairs where she saw nikki in her car. She slipped into the passenger seat.

Nikki quickly wiped her eyes.

"im not gonna judge you for crying, its natural for you to cry"

"is it? Most people think im not human enough"

"yeah about that im sorry, I really am, look if anyones not human its egotistical simon"

"his ego is so big its exploading out the school" Nikki smiled

"it is indeed" Christine smiled "A baby is quite something…" Christine smiled

"I only found out a few weeks ago, with me and tom been at logger heads I couldn't speak to him I need to tell Gemma…I haven't and I need too"

"yeah you need too, look im on your side and you and tom need to work it out"

"I know we do, ive just been so agitated and ive got my scan today…I dunno what I was going to do, I suppose go on my own"

"don't, take tom and Gemma" Christine said

"you think?"

"yeah they both need to know"

"alright then" Nikki smiled

"come on come and tell them" Christine smiled


	25. Chapter 24

**Heyy! im back at uni now so bare with me on the updates xx**

* * *

Nikki walked back into the office, her eyes red from the crying.

"Michael can you grant tom and gemma the afternoon off please"

"why?" Michael asked

"Because its my first scan and I wish them both to be there" she said looking round at tom

"Why didn't you tell me nikki?" Tom asked

"How could I, you were ready to kick me out"

"I have never said that would ever happen!"

"I couldn't talk to you tom, you didn't even know ive been leaving rooms throwing up"

"I just thought you were going to the toilet it's a natural thing to do!"

"Alright!" Michael said "I will only let tom and gemma go if you promise not to kill each other!" He said

Both fell silent

"Michael I want to be there" Tom admitted

"fine you can all have the afternoon off, sort yourselves out" Michael said

Nikki walked out the office, tom followed.

"Can you just get Gemma and meet me by the car, im not in the mood for talking" Nikki whispered

"Eh.." Tom said pulling her back "We will talk soon, ive missed you nikki"

"im sorry" Nikki said holding his hand "ive missed you so much ive barely slept past few weeks"

"I wish you told me about this" Tom said placing a hand on her tummy

"I couldn't I just couldn't" Nikki whispered "im sorry"

"here have the keys go and get yourself in the car" Tom said

Nikki smiled and walked downstairs

"Grantly, can I have Gemma please"

"sure, Gemma off you go"

Gemma collected her things and went with tom.

"whats up?" Gemma asked

"Weve got the rest of the day off your mum's got to do something and she needs you there"

Gemma nodded "What about Holly?"

"shes staying at nursery for the moment"

"Okay"

Soon they were all in the car driving along.

"tom can you pull over" Nikki said quickly

"What why?" he said doing so

Nikki got out and threw up all over the grass.

"Nice, least it wasn't in the car eh?" Tom smiled

Nikki got back into the car and sat for a second "sorry"

"Its alright" Tom said as he started to drive off

"mom what the hell is going on?" Gemma asked

"Ive got an appointment at the hospital and I want you both to be there"

"Oh okay"

Tom pulled up at the hospital and they all got out.

"Maternity?"

"yeah gemma…im pregnant"

"What, and you didn't think to tell me"

"I am now, its my first scan, tom didn't know until 15 minutes ago"

"it explains everything" Gemma sighed walking in

Nikki sat by Gemma "look I want to know your views okay"

"I don't mind im just still getting over mine"

"I know darling I know and I wasn't expecting this"

"I know it just happens"


	26. Chapter 25

"Nicola Boston please" an irish nurse said as she came out and took them through "I'm marie-claire, your midwife"

"Hi, Nikki, my erm…boyfriend tom and my daughter Gemma"

"Fabulous, family event" She smiled going into a room "Right first things first, we should be getting your results from the tests you did the other day they are due very soon" She smiled "So if you want to pop yourself on the bed we can go from there"

Nikki did so undoing her trousers and lifting her top.

"Okay this might be a bit cold" she said squeezing the gel onto her tummy as she winced "Okay then" she smiled starting the scan. "right there we go, healthy baby and heart beat"

Nikki looked at the screen and smiled

"would you like a print out?"

"yes please" Nikki smiled

"Sorry to disturb the results" a male nurse came in passing her them.

"Thankyou" She said sending the scan to print and looking at the results "okay…I need to get a second opinion"

"Why whats wrong?" Nikki asked

"Not to worry" She smiled walking out to get a second opinion, she came back with a doctor.

"Right I'd like to speak to Nikki on her own for a moment" The doctor said

Tom and Gemma nodded and left.

"doctor whats happening?"

"your tests have shown an infection, we need to do a few more tests and scans"

"What sort of infection?"

The doctor looked down "a lump of some sort in your body"

Nikki nodded looking down "its there…" Nikki said a hand over her right breast "I found it this morning in the shower" Nikki whispered "Will it harm the baby"

"look lets admit you, do a few more tests" The doctor said

"Please don't say anything to my boyfriend or daughter I beg you"

"we wont patient confidentiality, marie do you want to take her upto the ward"

"sure"

"Ill let your boyfriend and daughter know your being admitted for further tests"

Nikki nodded. The doctor walked out.

"you must be nikki's boyfriend and daughter" the doctor smiled

"I'm tom and this is Gemma" Tom said shaking his hand

"Nikki's going to admitted to hospital I cant tell you why she wants confidentiality, eventhough your family I have to respect her wishes."

"Is it serious?" Tom asked

"I can't say im sorry, I would love too but I cant, your have to ask her"

Nikki was settled by the time tom and gemma came upstairs.

"Whats going on?" Gemma asked

"Its just a precautionary measure you know for the baby, blood pressures quite high" Nikki lied

"Ah I see" Gemma smiled

Tom nodded "you feeling okay?"

"as well as can be I suppose" Nikki said not looking at him "Im still not in a talking mood"

"Nikki you may have upset me and I may have upset but I still love you and our unborn baby"

"just spare it tom, I cant be bothered" Nikki sighed

"why?"

"because, whats happened will happen again and again and we will never live normally together tom"

"your breaking up with me?"

"we never got back together…" Nikki said

"mum don't…" Gemma said "toms a keeper"

"Just leave me alone the pair of you please" Nikki sighed looking away


	27. Chapter 26

It was 3 months later. Nikki was in the spare room at toms house just acting like friends and that's it no romance no nothing. Nikki was about 25/26 weeks pregnant now and it was showing.

"Michael ive got to go again now, doctors appointment"

"alright will you be back?"

"im not sure ill let you know"

Nikki got a taxi to the doctors on her own. They did the relevant tests and she was brought back into the office.

"Nikki im afraid I have some bad news"

"What?" Nikki sat there and looked up

"Weve been monitoring this lump in your right breast for some time, its become active Nikki, im afraid its cancer"

Nikki looked into the doctors eyes "you mean this lump is going to kill me and my baby" Nikki said not letting tears fall

"No…because your pregnant chemo and radio therapy are out of the question, we do however have a solution"

"Whats that" Nikki asked her whole life crashing down around her

The doctor moved and put the scan of her breast on the screen. "the lump itself is contained in the one side weve caught it early"

"right this means?"

"it means we can remove the right breast fully to get rid of the cancer"

"but that will leave me lopsided and with a baby that's not helpful"

"well we can look into plastics…listen I have a plan"

"What? You want to harvest my breast thanks" Nikki sighed

"No…what we are going to do is this, we want to induce the labour so the baby will be born in the next 48 hours. After the baby is born we can control him or her in an incubator and make it like its in the womb okay, we can make this baby survive"

"What are the survival rates at 25 weeks?"

"70% of babies make it"

Nikki nodded

"Now its your decision but then what we would do is after a few hours sleep we will take you into theatre and take out the breast"

Nikki nodded "How long have I got to think about it?"

"erm, ill go get a coffee and you think I need an answer today" he doctor said going to get a drink.

Nikki broke down when he left the room and was having a think. A nurse came in hearing her.

"are you alright?"

"yeah just some bad news"

The nurse sat by her "im sorry to hear that, what ever it is I hope they can fix it"

"breast cancer and im 25 weeks pregnant"

"I promise your in the best hands here Mr Levy is an extremely good doctor, I know because I was in the same position, chrissie" She smiled

"Nikki"

"I was pregnant with Daniel when I discovered I had breast cancer, they induced my labour and removed one side"

"but it looks normal, excuse me for looking?"

"plastics, it works a treat" She smiled

"Mummy" the little boy came in

"And this is Daniel my 3 year old he was born at 25 weeks"

"And his okay?" Nikki asked

"seems fine to me, Daddy helped me with my breast cancer and he will help you"

"its Mr Levy's son?" Nikki smiled

"yeah, his my husband, but you are in brilliant hands, you need to do whats right for you, just ask for chrissie if you want a chat" Chrissie smiled

"Thankyou, you've really helped honest" Nikki smiled

"No problem"

"ah sister levy you interrupting my patients again" Mr levy came back

"No she was giving me some advice and it was brilliant"

"and whats little Daniel doing here too"

"he came looking for me sacha" Chrissie smiled "listen ill leave you to it" she smiled kissing his cheek and leaving

Nikki looked on missing that. "I'll do it" Nikki said "get me prepped, im having this baby and operation" She smiled

"that's fantastic ill get a bed sorted you phone your boyfriend"

Nikki smiled getting her phone out and dialling tom.

"Nikki what is it im teaching a lesson?"

"erm…erm…"

"nikki?"

"I..i…I er…I need you to come to the hospital"

"What why?"

"with holly and Gemma…they need to induce the labour"

"what? Why?"

"because they need too, stop asking questions and get yourselves here" Nikki put the phone down


	28. Chapter 27

**apologies for not updating been really busy in the past week, but i really hope this makes up for it. Much love xx**

**PLEASE REVIEWWW :)**

Tom got the girls and raced upto the hospital.

"tom whats happening?"

"Your mums going into labour"

"bit early ennit?"

"a bit and its isn't it"

"what?"

"Don't say what say pardon"

Gemma rolled her eyes. Tom pulled up at the hospital.

"Gemma stay with your sister"

Gemma nodded as tom gave her a tenner.

"right were prepping Nikki for an emergency c-section" a doctor smiled at tom "we will need you to dress in scrubs after the baby is born you will be asked to leave theatre"

"no…I don't want tom in the theatre at all" Nikki said as she was lay on the bed in pre-op about to go under "he doesn't know"

"right okay"

"I don't know what?" tom said

"I think now is the time to leave"

"I can see fluffy clouds" Nikki smiled the anaesthetic starting to work

"Nikki" Tom said "whats going on?"

"count down from ten nikki"

"10..9..8..7..6.." by the time she got to 6 she was asleep

"Mr Clarkson we will have to ask you to wait outside"

"shes my wife!" tom shouted

"but its against her wishes im sorry" the doctor said wheeling nikki into the theatre.

…..

About 4 hours later. The baby had been born and was in an incubator and nikki who was now awake was wheeled back into her room.

"mum" Gemma said

"hang on" the doctors said closing the door in their face

Nikki sobbed slowly.

"Nikki weve managed to remove the lump successfully"

Nikki nodded moving onto her side facing the wall luckily it was the good side.

"we will do a reconstruction in a day or two" the doctor smiled "for now rest up you have a wonderful fighting baby upstairs"

"is it girl or boy?" nikki sobbed asking

"it's a baby boy"

Nikki nodded

"you should talk to your partner"

"let him in only" nikki whispered

The doctor smiled walking out "right Nikki only wants to see you tom, girls can you wait over here"

All of them nodded. Tom walked in.

"darling?" tom said looking at a very vunerable nikki

Nikki didn't turn round she just sobbed

"darling come on whats all this?" tom whispered coming and sitting on the bed stroking her cheek

Nikki turned and looked up at tom "Im sorry" she sobbed

"hey hey come on its alright" tom said

"its not tom" nikki whispered looking at him "theres a reason I was forced for a c-section" nikki sobbed

"why baby you can tell me I wont judge"

"I didn't have the heart to tell especially after everything weve been through" nikki said reaching round with the one arm undoing her gown and dropping her front revealing her one side flat chest to tom. She looked away sobbing.

"darling?" tom said stroking the flat chest gently

"I developed breast cancer, had a lump I found I got it checked out it became cancerous so they had to get the baby out of me and they removed the lump because they could" nikki whispered

Tom pulled her gown back up tying it up again for her and sitting in front of her again. He put a hand under her chin and pulled her head up to face him.

"this changes nothing darling, your still as beautiful as ever and im really sorry for being a complete dick to you in the past few weeks, we have two girls and beautiful son, I want to make that a beautiful wife and family…this wasn't how I planned it but the moments right, Nikki will you marry me?" Tom asked holding her hand

**PLEASE REVIEWWW :)**


End file.
